


I Seem To Be Struck By You

by troubledsouls



Series: trans Josh and fuckboy tyler [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: "Alone again, Tyler?” Josh says, pushing off the wall and standing up.





	

Josh leans against the wall of the building as Tyler comes up. 

“Alone again, Tyler?” Josh says, pushing off the wall and standing up. 

Tyler still has a black eye from the last time they fought. “Yeah.”

“You should come to my house.” Josh says. “We can talk.”

“Why not just invite me over?”

“I thought you'd bring your friends.” Josh looks around like he expects them to arrive. 

“Just me.” Tyler says. 

Josh takes Tyler's hands and drags him into the trees behind the store. 

Josh runs and Tyler keeps up, only slowing in order to not get whipped by the branches Josh shoves out of the way. Josh moves as though he's done this a thousand times, and maybe he has. 

Tyler slows to a stop as Josh leaps and begins to scamper up a tree, using the branches to climb. He looks down at Tyler and grins. “Come on!”

Tyler runs and jumps, grabbing onto branches and hauling himself up after Josh. 

About twenty feet up Josh begins to crawl along a thick branch. “We gotta jump trees. If you fall, you die.”

“This is where you live?” Tyler watches as Josh crawls from the branch to another one on a different tree. 

“I guess. I spend a lot of time here.”

Tyler copies Josh's movements in changing trees. 

About ten feet higher up the second tree there's a forked branch with thinner, layered branches over it. “Sit here. It'll hold the weight of three people. It should hold ours.”

Tyler climbs onto the branches. “Why did you bring me here?”

“You were nice. For once.”

Tyler remembers a broken nose and winces. “Sorry.”

“For what?”

“I was a dick.”

“I was a prime target.” Josh smiles. “One sec.”

He pulls off his shirt, then bends forward to pull off his binder. 

Tyler slaps a hand over his eyes, and Josh laughs. “I don't care if you see my boobs, Joseph.” Tyler's last name is said teasingly. “Unless you're gonna get a boner.”

Tyler slowly lowers his hand. Josh is smiling, and noticeably naked from the waist up. 

“Do I also have to take off my shirt?” Tyler asks, and Josh's laugh echoes in the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> People wanted a sequel.


End file.
